Mambo Number 1/2
by Dr. Tomoe
Summary: Ranma is once again singing for me and she has other veiwes as well.


Mambo number ½  
  
No I don't own Mambo Number 5 or Ranma ½, Although I peek into the girls changing area often enough. This is my second song fic if you don't like it, write me a flame in lyrics and maybe I'll honor you a response.  
  
Ranma dumped the water over his head. Her head. And like usual Akane, who drilled a hole thought the wall that gave her a good view of the entire room, watched. Who's the pervert now! This was different, instead of hopping right into the furo Ranma, stood looking into the mirror admiring her body. OF course she wasn't the only one.  
  
Ranma: This is mambo number five.  
  
Dr. Tomoe suddenly appeared out of the furo water with a small band.  
  
The band started up.  
  
Ranma, held a brush to her mouth as she rocked her hips forward and backward: One, Two, three, four, five. Everyone's my fiancée so come lets ride. To the convenience store around the corner, The girls say the need some loven and I really wana. Adrenaline rush like I had last week, I must say true cus eloping cheap. I like, Ukyo, Amazon, kuno, and Ranko, and as I continue you know your gettin sweater, So what can I do kami-san I really thank you my lord, To me flirtings just like a sport. Anything goes its all good let me jump it and send in the trumpet.  
  
#Ranma is dancing around the bathroom, hiding nothing to Akane nor the band members.  
  
Ranma: A little bit of Uyko in my life. #Her hands were out stretched like she was reaching for an okonomiaki. Ranma: A little bit of Shampoo by my side. #She acted like she was pushing the Amazon off her. Ranma: A little bit of Herb is what I need. Ranma: A little bit of Kunos what I see. #Singing this she placed her hand on the side of her face like Kodachi does when laughing. Ranma: A little bit of Nabikis all I need #Ranma acted like he was dragging out his wallet Ranma: A little bit of Ranko in the sun. #She took the towel from her shoulders and like her wet top rung it out. Ranma: A little bit of Kasumi all nigh long. A little bit of Azusa, here I am. A little bit of you makes me a man. #He pointed to Akane's room, and right were she was.  
  
The band continues to play, while sheets around their heads caught the blood from their noses. Ranma wiggles his butt right were Akane's peephole is. Akane, being bi like she is, was incredibly turned on by all this, his lyrics were sensual, but conveyed none of these women meant a thing to him.  
  
As Ranma sang he did what he was saying, much to the enjoyment of everyone around him. Ranma: Jump up and down and move it all around, Shake your head to the sound, put your hand on the ground. (giving everyone a nice show of her assets.) Ranma: Take one step left and step right, One to the front and one to the side. Clap your hands once and clap your hand twice. If it looks like this then your doing it right.  
  
Ranma: A little bit of Uyko in my life. #Her hands were out stretched like she was reaching for an okonomiaki. Ranma: A little bit of Shampoo by my side. #She acted like she was pushing the Amazon off her. Ranma: A little bit of Herb is all I need. Ranma: A little bit of Kunos what I see. #Singing this she placed her hand on the side of her face like Kodachi does when laughing. Ranma: A little bit of Nabikis all I need #Ranma acted like he was dragging out his wallet Ranma: A little bit of Ranko in the sun. #She took the towel from her shoulders and like her wet top rung it out. Ranma: A little bit of Kasumi all nigh long. A little bit of Azusa, here I am. A little bit of you makes me a man. #He pointed to Akane's room,  
  
Could this be coincidence? Akane wondered. She was now enthralled by Ranma, and got up to move to the door in front of the bathroom.  
  
Ranma: A little bit of Uyko in my life. #Her hands were out stretched like she was reaching for an okonomiaki. Ranma: A little bit of Shampoo by my side. #She acted like she was pushing the Amazon off her. Ranma: A little bit of Herb is all I need. Ranma: A little bit of Kunos what I see. #Singing this she placed her hand on the side of her face like Kodachi does when laughing. Ranma: A little bit of Nabikis all I need #Ranma acted like he was dragging out his wallet Ranma: A little bit of Ranko in the sun. #She took the towel from her shoulders and like her wet top rung it out. Ranma: A little bit of Kasumi all nigh long. A little bit of Azusa, here I am. A little bit of you makes me a man. #points to the door.  
  
Akane gasps and goes red as she sits on the tiled floor.  
  
Ranma now facing the door: I fall true Fall in love with a girl like you, You can't run and you mallet me Enough to keep away.  
  
Now Akane knew that tonight had been for her, and only her. She thew open the door, and rushed to her lovers embrace. The fell to the floor in their enthusiasm. The band passed out, disappearing into the furo. Dr. Tomoe smiled as the two really went at it and disappeared as well.  
  
Else were in the Tendo abode. Dr. Tomoe appears in Kasumi's room with both, she and Nabiki waiting. Tomoe held out his hand, which Nabiki put three thousand yen into. Kasumi: I told you that you would lose when betting against the author, Nabiki. Nabiki: Yea but, if it got those two together it was worth it.  
  
  
  
Insane laugh 101 Yes I did this on a bet. And I won hahahahah. Until next time! 


End file.
